gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Spot (film)
Cool Spot is an upcoming British-American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the 1993 video game of the same name. It will be written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, produced by Gingo Animation and Virgin Produced, with animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The film stars Pharrell Williams as the title character, alongside Mila Kunis, Michael B. Jordan, Tom Holland, Bill Murray, James Corden, Alec Baldwin, Adrien Brody, Steve Coogan, Snoop Dogg, Alison Brie, and Ron Funches. Development of a Cool Spot film first began with Disney in 1994. After various production troubles, including various directors leaving the project, frequent changes to the cast, and a turnaround with Disney leaving the project, the film finally landed at Gingo Animation with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller directing and Universal serving as distributor. Cool Spot had its world premiere in Los Angeles on August 21, 2018 and is scheduled to be released in the United States on September 14, 2018 by Universal Pictures in RealD 3D and IMAX formats. The film received critical acclaim, with praise for its humor, soundtrack, musical score, and voice performances of the cast (particularly Williams, Holland, Baldwin, Murray, and Kunis), and some calling it one of the best films released by Gingo. Plot The film centers on Cool Spot, an anthropomorphic red dot who happens to be the coolest person in Pop City and his journey to get back the formula for "Coolness." Cast * Pharrell Williams as Cool Spot, a anamorphic red dot that sports sunglasses and often proclaims himself as the coolest person in Pop City. * Bobby Cannavale as Dave Cola, the brother of Bump Cola who gained success after finding out the secret formula in Coolness. * Tom Holland as Splish, a sarcastic, wise cracking blue dot with big eyes that is neutral towards Cool Spot. * Luke Wilson as Fido Dido, a black and white man with messy hair who is Cool Spot's cousin. * Bill Murray as 7-Up, a talking soda drink that is best friends with Cool Spot. * Mila Kunis as Eve Coke, the girlfriend to Cool Spot who works with her brother Berry to help the city maintain its coolness. * Bobby Moynihan as Berry Coke, the brother of Eve Coke. * James Corden as Bump Cola, the former mascot of 7-Up that is now retired. * Michael B. Jordan as Deeney Hopps, the arch rival of Bump Cola, who took the spot light from him and is good friends with Cool Spot. * Lil' Yachty as Lil' Ade, a rapping Powerade bottle that is the vice president of Pop City. * Alec Baldwin as Fresh-up Freddie, a red feathered bird who falls behind the shadow of Cool Spot's fame. * Adrien Brody as Drinky, a childish yellow dot who is the cousin of Cool Spot. * Steve Coogan as Cokebot, the butler assistant to Cool Spot that follows every order of his master no matter what. * Snoop Dogg as Bebe, a laid-back green dot who is shown to have swagger that's different from others. * Ron Funches as BAM!, the new nice and spicy mascot of Sprite. * Frank Welker as Orie, a pet dog who is similar to an Oreo. * Alison Brie as Princess Gulpman, the princess of Soda City. * Geo G. as Womp Daddy, Cool Spot’s sarcastic and monotone father who is shown to be slow and boring unlike his son. * Jennifer Hale as Swag Mom, Cool Spot's mother who has a similar personality to him unlike his father. Additional voices * Ava Acres * Steve Alterman * Stephen Apostolina * Rajia Baroudi * Holly J. Barrett * Susan Boyajian * Steven Jay Blum * June Christopher * Robert Clotworthy * David Cowgill * Niall Cunningham * Wendy E. Cutler * Debi Derryberry * Terri Douglas * Robin Atkin Downes * Giselle Eisenberg * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Jess Harnell * Jason Harris * Karen Huie * Danielle Judovits * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Yuri Lowenthal * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Piotr Michael * Max Mittelman * Jonathan Nichols * Paul Pape * Jacqueline Piñol * Lynwood Robinson * Peter Pamela Rose * Dennis Singletary * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore * Matthew Wood * Ruth Zalduondo Production Coming soon! Music Ludwig Göransson was hired to compose the film's score by July 2017. Pharrell Williams produced the film's curated soundtrack, titled Cool Spot: The Album. ''Lord and Miller chose Williams for the project because his "artistic themes align with those we explore in the film." ''Cool Spot: The Album is scheduled to be released on September 7, 2018. Release Cool Spot is scheduled to be released on September 14, 2018 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX by Universal Pictures. The film was previously scheduled for release on September 7, 2018. Marketing *A teaser trailer was released on March 7, 2018, and was shown before A Wrinkle In Time, Sherlock Gnomes, Rampage, and Avengers: Infinity War. *The first official trailer was released on May 2, 2018, and was shown before Computeropolis: The Deep Web, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, The Meg, and Crazy Rich Asians. Box office projections In the United States and Canada, Cool Spot will be released alongside The Predator, Unbroken: Path to Redemption, A Simple Favor, ''and ''White Boy Rick, and is projected to gross $40–50 million in its opening weekend with the potential to earn between $60–70 million, which would be the biggest opening for an animated film released in September. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:Upcoming films Category:Cool Spot Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films based on video games Category:IMAX films